Son of Death Ver 20
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A better (I think) verson of the story. Danny gets attacked and killed by one of his lethal enemies but comes back after being trained and adopted by Lady Death.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night and Danny Fenton had just left work. He was a DJ at one of the biggest nightclubs in the city. As he went to his motorcycle, he was surrounded by lights and guns. "Uh, hey guys if this is about the show, sorry no refunds." He said, just then two men walked out in front of the flood lights.

One was bald and black and the other had short black hair, both were dressed in white suits, gloves and boots, and black ties and sunglasses. Danny knew whom they were and glared. "The 'Guys in White'!" He hissed.

"Danny Fenton a.k.a. Danny Phantom," said the black one. "You will come with us or you will be detained!" That's right, Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom, a ghost hero of the world. He saved the world by destroying a 'planet killing' meteor going to Earth. After all that, he had lived a normal life on his own merits. But, it looked like he couldn't even do that.

Danny's style had changed now, he started to wear 'A' shirts, cargo pants, boots and mechanic shirts. He started to ride motorcycles as well, but with his change, did that mean _Phantom's_ style would change as well? Danny glared at them, sighed turned his back to them and started to get on his bike. "I don't have time for idiots." He said and was about to started it up.

"DETAIN HIM!" The Guys in White yelled, just then Danny was hit from eight different directions. He was thrown off his bike and was on the ground. He was bleeding from his wounds. Just then they heard someone screaming.

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!" They looked to see witnesses run into the club.

"Stop them!" Said one of them. But as they were about to attack innocent civilians, Danny tripped one of the soldiers that had a rifle, picked it up and started to fire on them. The Guys in White turned to see Danny struggling to stay up and leaning on his bike pointing the rifle at them.

"You may have killed me," he said weakly. "But I'm not going alone!" With that he fired.

"NO!" They screamed and they were both hit. Then Danny dropped and closed his eyes as his life's blood was staining the pavement.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Fenton home<strong>)

At the home of the Fenton family, Maddie and Jazz, Danny's mother and elder sister respectively, where wait on him to get home. "He sure is late getting home." Said Jazz, she was a pretty young woman with shoulder length reddish-brown hair and blue-gray eyes, she was in a T-shirt jeans and slippers.

"I'm sure he's going to call," said Maddie. She was a beautiful woman of the age of 35, with the body of a 27 year old. She had short reddish-brown hair and blue eyes she was in a shirt, jeans and slippers.

"I'm just worried, that's all." Said Jazz.

"Maybe the concert went long," said Maddie. She and her ex-husband, Jack, had found out what had happened to Danny. How they placed their trust in Vlad Plasmius for the design of the ghost portal, turning her son into a halfa. She realized that even though he was a halfa, he was still her son and she still loved him no matter what.

Just then the phone rang, "see it's probably him now." She said as she got up to answer the phone. "Hello?" Just then her smile faded, "yes this is Dr. Fenton. What?" Tears started falling, "is he okay?" Jazz looked over, "where is he? Alright, we're on the way." She hung up the phone and headed to get her keys.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"Danny's been shot," Jazz gasped. Just then a young man came down, he was buffed as hell, had shoulder length black hair, goatee, blue-gray eyes and was dressed in a black T-shirt, jeans and boots. This was Danny from another dimension, Dan.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Danny's been shot." Cried Jazz, Dan was pissed.

"Who's the walking dead man that killed him." He said coldly.

"We don't know, we were about to leave." Cried Maddie.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Amity General Hospital<strong>)

Danny was rushed into the ER and doctors from all over were working their butts off the make sure he lived. "Gunshot victim, age 18, hit eight times, twice in the back twice in the chest and twice in each arm." Said a nurse.

Just then Maddie, Jazz and Dan had came in, Dan was now in a leather vest with flames on it. "May I help you?" Said a nurse.

"I'm Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother." She said, "what's happening with my son?" So she tried explaining what was going on.

Meanwhile, it was not looking good, just then unknown to the people working on Danny, a goddess of a woman appeared with his ghost form. She was tall, had bone white skin, long white hair, pupiless eyes and was in a black leather bikini, thigh high boots and a cloak. She place her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"_Do not worry_," she said. "_Your murders will get theirs_."

"I know," he sighed. "I trust Dan and the others. Can I say goodbye?"

"_Of course_," so he sent only a little bit of himself in to his body and it started to come around.

"Mom…" he said softly.

"He's calling for his mother," said a doctor. So they got her and Maddie came in.

"I'm here sweetie," she said as she took his hand.

"I'm... so… sorry." He said weakly.

"All is forgiven sweetheart."

"It… didn't have to… be like… this."

"Sh, honey. I know." She cried as she stroked his hair.

"T-t-tell… Dan… it was the 'Guys… in… Whiteee'." With the name of his killers on his lips, Danny died in his mother's arms. She screamed with the utmost sorrow, her son, her baby boy was dead and died in her arms. A child should never go before their parents, that's what makes it hard for her. She let her son go and laid him down gently then, with his blood covering her, she stormed out and to the lobby.

"Mom?" Said Jazz and she saw her mother cover in blood. "What Happened?" Dan looked over to her.

"Danny's gone," she sobbed. Jazz broke down, she was shattered. Her baby brother had died.

"No, no, NO!" She screamed as Dan grabbed her and held her. "She lying, Dan! He's not dead! Danny's not Deaaaad!"

"Did he say who did it?" Said Dan coldly, Maddie's glare matched Dan's voice.

"The Guys in White." Dan nodded and handed Jazz to their mom and went outside.

* * *

><p>Once outside and away from the hospital, he took a deep breath and screamed. "DANNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYY!"<p>

TBC

**Note:** _Sorry to start this off like this T_T. It's hurting me too._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Five years later)

With Danny's death, the government had basically stopped funding the Guys in White. They were wanted for Danny's death, they were on the run not understanding why they were the ones hunted.

Dan had got all of Danny's former enemies to help him take the GiW out. They all had wanted vengeance for Danny.

Ember; after the events of 'Phantom Planet', she noticed that Danny was a DJ, she had went to see him preform. She was impressed and became a big fan of his. She was going to ask him if he wanted to do an album with her the day after he was killed. She was heartbroken and pissed. "No one does that to MY Baby Pop and gets away with it!" She said.

Skulker; Skulker had seen Danny as an honorable fighter after saving his after life. So he had agreed to help out the Fenton family if they needed him. So when he had heard about what happened he wanted to skin the GiW and use their hides as throw rugs and mount their heads on his wall.

Desiree; she was shattered over Danny's death. He had seen her as a lovely young woman that had got the short end of the stick. He was always kind to her and let bygones be bygones between them. He had became her best friend, but now with his death she was broken. Dan went to her and told her of his plan to get revenge on the ones who had killed him. She wanted in to help and get revenge for Danny.

When Jack had found out his son was murdered by the Guys in White, he officially signed up to be a International Bounty Hunter so they could not hide where ever they had went. He failed his son in life but he won't in death.

(Death's throne room)

Lady Death was sitting on her throne of bones and with her husband, the Great Weaver sitting to her left and her daughter, Chaos to her right. In front of them was their adoptive relative, Danny. He had went through a huge change.

He was now six foot six, 185 pounds, had his hair in a long ponytail as white as snow and neon green eyes. He was dressed a black under armor T-shirt, black cargo pants, 'shooters' gloves and boots. He had twin glocks in wrap around holsters on his back and a pair of M1911s under his arms in a shoulder holster.

"It's been five years since I brought you to us Daniel." Said Death, "as promised I will allow you to visit your family."

"After everything that has happened lately," said the Great Weaver. "There will be some wars going on and some people being called so we expect you to mark them for your mother." Danny nodded, Death tossed him a small note book. It was black, with parchment in it.

"This will show you who is ready to go." She said.

"Can I stay with them when it is their time?" He asked, "like my mom did to me?"

"Sure, that will be nice of you."

"Also," said the Weaver. "Chaos might be coming up to Midgard, if you see her, watch out for her."

"Yes sir."

"Also write to us every once in a while you know how we get."

"I promise, but how is mom going to get my…"

"Send it to me and I'll make sure she gets it." Danny nodded. With that Death, or rather Hel, walked over to her adopted son, kissed him.

"Have a safe journey." She said and hugged him.

"I promise." He said hugging her back. With that he teleported out.

"I hope, no one does anything stupid." She said.

"Honey," said the Weaver. "It's Danny."

"You're right Peter," she said. "Better contact Uncle Thor."

TBC

Note: As you can tell Danny adoptive parents/ family are Lady Death (Hel), the Great Weaver (Spider Man) and Chaos (Hel and Spidey's daughter) All of who I don't own, (Marvel/ Disney and RebukeX7)

Couldn't help it, I loved 'Spidey's life is a Game'.


End file.
